Dare You To Move
by OneTreeHill12
Summary: Nathan wants to do something special for Haley's birthday. So, he decides to step out of his comfort zone and sings for her. Not only special, but a surprise. Nathan sings three songs for Haley, Lucas plays the instruments. Set before 4x20.
1. The Plan

Chapter One

Nathan POV

Nathan leaned against Lucas' door. He wanted to ask for help with Haley's birthday but he didn't want to seem weird. He opened the door and was about to call for Lucas when he saw him on his laptop. He seemed zoned in and Nathan decided to scare him. He walked up behind Lucas and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Lucas jerked away and swung around. Nathan stood behind him, laughing, "Dude, you jumped so hard." Nathan bent over and Lucas shook his head, "Little brother, you can't do that to me. Got it? What do you want anyways?" Nathan held up a hand and laughed his ass off, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay. Well, you know that me and Haley are married. And that she's pregnant. But her birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her. I was thinking a new guitar. Or a new keyboard, but I'm not sure."

Lucas closed his laptop and turned to face Nathan completely, "When was the first time you realized you loved Haley?" Nathan sat back and thought.

Nathan sighed, "I think I fell in love with her when she sang to me. I asked if she would and she did. I was having a bad day. It was a week after you had your accident and I told her that I went after her to mess with you. But then I told her I changed. Anyways, I came into the cafe and she was about to lock up. She asked me if I was okay and I told her that whatever my answer was when she asked me that the last time, probably still applied. Then I told her I wanted to live in the moment with her. We kissed then I asked if she could sing for me. She did and I fell in love."

Lucas thought for a good thing to do with that, "Well, how's your singing voice?" Nathan snapped his head up, "What? No, I don't sing." Lucas smirked, "Don't or can't?" Nathan shook his head, "Won't. I can sing. Well, I think I can. I sing when I'm alone. But I don't want to sing in public."

"Then don't. Give her a private concert. She'll love that more than anything you can buy. And if you need help, I know how to play some instruments." Nathan ran a hand through his hair, "Luke, I don't know." Nathan watched Lucas stand up. Lucas placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Her birthday is in about two weeks. That's enough time to learn a few songs. Because you ain't going to learn the instruments, I will. We just got to get you to learn the songs. Got it?"

Nathan sighed, "Fine, got it. When do we start?" Lucas shrugged, "How about right now?" Nathan shook his head, "I can't right now. Haley wants to watch me work out. She say's she _likes the way I move._ "

Lucas shook his head, "That's weird. But whatever. Afterwards, come back here. Tell her you need my help with something." Nathan nodded and stood up, "Thanks, man. It means a lot." Lucas nodded, "Well, you better be on your way. Don't want to be late for your _workout._ "

Nathan smirked and left Lucas' room. It really was cool that his brother was willing to help him out with the whole thing.

Nathan got into his car and made his way to the river court. He knew Haley would be there already.

When he reached the court, he got out of his car and smiled at his wife. She wasn't that far along but she was radiant. She smiled at him as he walked up to her, "Hey, handsome. You ready to work out?" Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss, "Yeah, I am. But first." He knelt down and gently kissed her belly. He did it anytime he saw his wife, whether they were in public or not. He wasn't ashamed.

He went back to his car and grabbed his ball, taking off his over shirt in the process, leaving a cut off t-shirt. Haley cat called at him, "No wonder I'm pregnant. Be careful, baby, soon I'm going to want to try for a second kid."

Nathan smiled at his wife and went back onto the court. He loved playing in front of Haley. It actually motivated him. He took a jump shot and winked at Haley as it went in.

Each shot Nathan scored after Haley started tutoring him was like his own version of a Haley James pick up line. Now, they were a declaration of his love for her. Like a promise. He promised to love her always and forever. Each shot, was a small part in the always and forever. He knew it and she knew it.

Nathan looked at his wife and for the first time after being given the idea to sing in front of her, Nathan wasn't scared of it. He knew she would love it. And he would love it if it made her smile.

He winked at her one more time and took another jump shot. His promise to her was going strong. His shot went in.


	2. The Trust Issue

Chapter Two

Haley's POV

Haley sat in the bed of her house. Nathan was off who knows where doing who knows what. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She opened it up and dialed Lucas. He answered on the third ring, "Hey, Hales. What's up?" Haley laid back in the bed, "Is Nathan with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Haley checked the clock, "Because it's like midnight and I can't sleep unless he's with me. And since I'm pregnant, I need my sleep. Can you send him home, please?"

"Yeah. Sure. He'll be there in about ten minutes. Sorry to keep him away from you so long."

Haley shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't do it, "It's fine. I just want my husband back." Lucas chuckled, "Alright, Hales. He's on his way."

"Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Haley hung up the phone. She placed the phone back on the dresser and laid back in the bed again. She had gotten so used to having Nathan with her when she slept with him that she couldn't sleep without him. She needed to feel his arms around her, his heart beating against her cheek.

Haley stared up at the ceiling until she heard the door open and Nathan's voice call out, "Haley James?" Haley smiled, "You forgot Scott." Nathan appeared in the doorway and smirked at her, "Haley James _Scott._ How are you feeling?"

Haley pushed herself up to her elbows and watched her husband get dressed for bed, which consisted of him being shirtless and shorts, "Well, I _was_ feeling lonely, but now, not so much. Come here." Nathan climbed into the bed and kissed Haley's belly before laying down beside her.

Haley placed her head into the crook of Nathan's shoulder and sighed, "I never thought I would be jealous of Lucas. But ever since you left the river court, you've been with him, I assume."

She felt Nathan laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm just working on something with him." Haley looked up at him, "What are you working on?" Nathan shook his head, "Can't tell you. Sorry." Haley placed her head back to his shoulder. She was already feeling tired, "So now you're keeping secrets from me." Nathan stroked her hair, "You'll love this secret when you learn it. It just isn't ready yet."

Haley shook her head, "I don't like secrets." She kept her face away from Nathan so that he couldn't see her worried expression. She knew Nathan could figure out that she was upset, but she didn't want to start anything.

Haley felt Nathan's fingers gently grab her chin and moved her head so that she was looking at him again. He had concern in his eyes, "Baby, I promise it's not bad." Haley nodded and lifted her head. Their lips met in a kiss and Haley sighed into it, "I love you, Nathan." Nathan kissed her forehead, "I love you, Haley."

Haley rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt as Nathan's breathing became heavier. She loved to feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She felt his arm wrap around her waist.

She looked up at him one last time before she went to sleep. His head was angled down towards hers. Haley smiled at the look of true happiness on his face. He was her heart, her soul. He may be keeping a secret but at least she knew he loved her.

Haley closed her eyes one last time and fell asleep.


	3. The Doubt

Chapter Three

Nathan's POV

Nathan paced the room and glanced over at his brother. Lucas was sitting on his bed, his guitar rested between his shoulder and hip. Nathan shook his head, "I don't know, man. I don't think I can do this," Lucas sighed, "Look. You already have the first song down. You're half way through the second. And the third, you've heard a million times. You're fine."

Nathan sat down on the ground and ran a hand through his hair, "I meant, I don't think I can continue to keep it a secret. Haley was hurt last night. She thought I was doing something bad. I can't lie to her. I hate that if I want to keep the surprise a surprise, I have to lie."

Lucas stood up and put the guitar on it's stand. Then he walked over and sat beside Nathan, "I know it's hard. But we've already moved the performance up an entire week. We're giving her the surprise a week early. Any earlier and it won't be considered a birthday present. I know you don't like to lie to her. Especially with what happened in the past, but I can talk to her for you. Tell her it's not bad. Alright?"

Nathan nodded, "Cool. Thanks, Luke." Lucas set a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "You're welcome, little brother."

At that moment, the door to Lucas' room opened and Peyton came in. She smiled at Lucas and walked over to him, "Hey, babe. Hey, Nathan. Oh, Nathan, Haley wanted me to tell you that she's going to work a few more hours at the cafe. She said that you can continue your little lie while she's working. She'll call you when she's done."

Nathan looked at Lucas, "See? She called it a lie. I'm going to go. I want to talk to her." He stood up and walked to the door. Lucas called out to him, "Hey, little brother!" Nathan turned around and stared at Lucas, "What?" Lucas stood up and placed a hand on Peyton's waist, "Remember, don't tell. I'll talk to her." Nathan nodded and walked out. He closed the door and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Nathan walked to his car and got in. He pulled out his phone and dialed Haley's number. She picked up on the fourth ring, "Nathan, I'm working." Nathan started his car and pulled away from the curb, "I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to stop by and say hi."

"Can't you just say hi now? I'm busy."

Nathan sped up, "There would be no point. I'm already about fifteen minutes away.' Haley sighed, "You don't need to come, Nathan. Besides, you're probably busy. Doing who knows who."

"Look, you know that's not true. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do something like that to you."

"You cheated on Peyton. And every single girl you've been with. Why not me?"

"Because you're different. You're the love of my life. My always and forever."

"Nathan, I need to get off. Don't come."

Before Nathan could reply, Haley hung up. Nathan whispered to himself, "I love you." He sped up and got to the cafe in ten minutes.

Nathan parked his car and got out. He knew Haley was mad but he was hoping she wasn't going to throw him out. Then he had an idea. He walked down the street to the flower shop and went inside.

Luckily, a few months ago, Nathan had discovered that they sold the purple flowers that were at Nathan and Haley's original wedding spot. He went in and bought a huge thing of them.

Afterwards, Nathan walked back to the cafe and entered with the flowers behind his back. The cafe wasn't as busy as Haley had let on. She stood behind the counter with her half apron and Nathan smiled, "I swear, everytime I see you, you get more and more beautiful." Haley looked up with a small smile on her face but Nathan could see the hurt in her eyes, "I thought I said don't come."

Nathan walked up to the counter and brought the flowers into Haley's view, "Well, I thought you might like these." Haley gasped when she saw them, "Oh, Nathan. Thank you." Nathan handed them to her, "I told you. Those are always my apologize accompany thing. I'm sorry for lying to you. But I'm serious when I say it's a surprise you'll love. I hate lying to you. It hurts me to see you hurting. And it's even worse when I know I'm the one causing the pain in your heart. You just have to trust and believe me when I say I really am spending the time that I spend away from you with Lucas. He's helping me out. Okay?"

He watched as Haley didn't look up, but instead went to the back room. Nathan sighed and followed her, "Hales, please trust me." Haley turned around, "I love you, Nathan. I really do. But lies hurt me. And I hate surprises." Nathan walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You'll love this one. It's heartfelt. And genuine. And something you never thought was possible."

Haley lifted her hand to her forehead, "Fine. I'll trust you. But if I notice anything odd with you, I'm going to talk to Lucas and have him tell me everything." Nathan nodded, "I love you, Haley James." Haley stood on her tiptoes and pulled Nathan's head down for a kiss. When they pulled away, Haley rested her head in his chest, "It's Scott. You called me Haley James. It's Haley James Scott. And always will be."

Nathan smiled at that. All was right with the world.

At least, so far.


	4. The Forgivness

Chapter Four

Haley's POV

Haley closed down the cafe. She walked to the back room and picked up the flowers Nathan had given to her earlier. She loved them. They were their flowers. She told him that she would trust him. But it was hard.

She walked back out to the front when Lucas and Peyton walked in. Haley smiled, "What's up?" Lucas gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that Nathan isn't doing anything wrong. I know he told you this already but, considering his track record, we both agreed it would be better if you heard it from me." Haley nodded, "Thank you. I'll try not to get jealous. How long until I get my husband back, though?"

"Soon. I promise."

Haley turned to Peyton, "Hey, Peyton. How are you?" Peyton nodded, "I'm doing good. How are you?" Haley sighed, "Better." Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Now, let me take you home." Haley laughed and Lucas led the way out to his car. Peyton got in the back so Haley didn't have to be uncomfortable.

The ride home was silent. Haley knew she could trust Lucas but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something that was connected to her.

When they reached her house, she got out of the car, "Thank you. For everything." Lucas smiled, "No problem, sis. I love you." Haley smiled, "I love you too. Now go." Haley backed up and hit someone behind her. She turned around and found Nathan, "Oh! I'm sorry, baby." Nathan smiled, "It's alright. How's my baby doing?"

"She's doing good."

Nathan knelt down and kissed her stomach, "And my other baby?" Haley smiled and ran a hand through Nathan's hair, "He's doing good too." Nathan kissed her belly one more time and stood up, "That's good to hear. Ready to get something to eat? I made tacos." Haley laughed, "Thank you."

They walked inside the house and Nathan led her to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was already two plates of tacos made up.

Haley could tell which plate belonged to who. They like their tacos differently. Nathan liked his with a lot of cheese and hot sauce. Haley liked hers with sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes and mild sauce. She didn't like cheese on her tacos.

She turned to face Nathan, "Thank you, Nathan." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him as he could get her without squeezing her too hard. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head slightly to the side and opening both of their mouths.

By the time Haley pulled away, she was breathless. So was Nathan. He walked her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, "There you go, my love." Haley smiled, "Thank you." She sat down and Nathan sat down beside her.

They ate their tacos in blissful silence. It wasn't because neither of them wanted to talk. It was because they both were really hungry.

When they were finished eating, Nathan put the dishes away and helped Haley up. They walked to the living room and sat down. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, "I'm sorry for doubting you. I really am." Nathan shook his head, "It's fine. I promise. I understand why you would doubt me. I mean, my record isn't clean. But I was serious when I said you were different. I never imagined myself marrying Peyton. Or any of my other exes for that matter. You were the only one who made me feel like I could marry. Like I could have kids. Like there would be a life outside of basketball, if I never made it. You were the only one who fell in love with _me._ The scared, defenseless, worried, little kid. You had a way that told me you would listen. That I could be open around you. No one else made me feel that way. You are my always and forever. Nothing is going to change that."

Haley stared at Nathan with loving eyes. She loved when he spoke his mind like that. It was another glimpse into the very mysterious mind of her husband. She loved that he was so open with her.

Haley placed a hand on Nathan's cheek, "You're sexy when you talk like that. I wish I could put my words together like that. Unfortunately, I can't." Nathan shook his head, "Yes, you can. You do it every time you write a new song. You do it every time you give me a kiss. You do it every time you look at me. It might not be words, but words are only words. It's the actions that count. You tell me you love me in ways that I didn't even know was possible. Your patience, your kindness and even your stubbornness. Everything you do for me or because of me is a declaration of love."

Haley smiled, "Just like every basket you make is a declaration of love for me." She felt Nathan nod, "Exactly. It's not the words that count. Those are empty. It's the actions that carry the most emotion. And you do more things for me than I did for everyone in my entire life combined. And I love you for that."

Haley closed her eyes. Her husband was telling her all the things she wanted to hear. She wasn't feeling so worried about the lying he was doing. She was starting to believe what he was saying. She was starting to believe that she would love it. Whatever it was, she would love it because it came from Nathan.

Haley fell asleep.


	5. The Game

Chapter Five

Nathan's POV

Nathan walked into the cafe. Haley wasn't working but he wasn't looking for her. He was looking for Karen. He spotted her at the counter and walked up to her, "Hey, Karen." She looked up at him, "Nathan. Haley isn't here." Nathan nodded, "I know. I'm here to talk to you." Karen nodded, "Okay. what's up?"

Nathan leaned against the counter, "I need to use Tric in a few days. More like two. Is that possible?" Karen walked to the front door and put the closed sign up and walked back, "Why do you need to use it?" Nathan smiled, "I'm going to surprise Haley for her birthday." Karen nodded, "Is it just going to be you and Haley?"

Nathan thought about his fear of singing in front of people. Then he remembered that it was for Haley's birthday and smiled, "No. We'll do it when there are people there. I want everyone to see what I have planned. Is it possible?"

Karen nodded and smiled, "Yeah. That should work. Thank you for asking." Nathan nodded, "Thank you." He smiled and walked out of the cafe. Then his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?" Lucas' voice greeted in on the other side, "Hey, little brother. So I figured out where we could do this." Nathan started walking down the street, heading to the river court, "Yeah, so did I. I asked your mom and she said we could use Tric."

"Umm, when it's closed?"

"No, when it's open and there are people there. I want it to be special."

"I thought you said you didn't want to sing in front of people. Just me and Haley. What changed your mind?"

Nathan smiled softly, "I was trying to figure out out a way to make it more special and I thought that singing was going to be great, but what if I could sing in front of everyone and let them know how I feel about Haley? I think she'll love it."

Nathan heard Lucas laugh, "You know, little brother? I honestly think that you're going to give her the best thing in the world. We still doing it in two days?" Nathan nodded, "Yeah. Look, I'm headed to the river court to work out. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a ball?"

"No, I didn't bring my car. I always keep my ball in my car. Can you bring yours?"

"Yeah, see you there."

"See you." Nathan hung up and phone and dialed Haley's number. He lifted the phone back to his ear and was greeted with Haley's voice, "Hello?" Nathan smiled, "Hey, babe. I'm going to the river court. Lucas is going to be there too. Do you want to come?" Haley smiled, "Yeah. That would be great. See you in a little bit, hun."

"See you babe." Nathan started a small jog and got to the river court in less than five minutes. Right when he stepped onto the court, Lucas pulled up, followed by Haley. Lucas stepped out of his car and threw his ball to Nathan, "Take a shot. Oh, by the way, I brought Peyton. She figured if we had a game, I could have a cheering section. I mean, you always have one, right?"

Nathan laughed and walked over to Haley's car. He opened the door and helped her out, "Hey, babe. How are you feeling today?" Haley smiled, "Better." Nathan knelt down and kissed her belly, "That's good. Let's get you to a table. One with a good shot of me." He stood up and Haley laughed.

Nathan led Haley to a table and Peyton sat beside her. Then, Nathan stepped onto the court. He pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it to the ground. He had a white tank top. He took a jump shot and it went in. He winked at Haley.

Lucas stepped in front of him, "Just check the ball, little brother. Stop showing off to your wife." Nathan smiled, "Are you sure you want to play or are you afraid you're going to get worked?"

Lucas laughed at Nathan's cockiness, "Are you sure you want to end your night with a loss?" Peyton and Haley both got excited with that comment and Nathan smiled again. He checked the ball and Lucas checked it back. Nathan held the ball and looked Lucas in the eye with some humor in his own, "Are you sure you're up to this, old man?"

Lucas bent down and began to guard Nathan, "I could do this forever, little brother." Nathan smiled and faked a drive. He could tell he wasn't going to be able to get past Lucas easily. He faked another drive and took a jump shot.

Lucas jumped up to block the ball but he didn't quite have it. The ball swished in. Haley cheered. Nathan grabbed the ball and looked to Lucas, "Make it, take it? Or what?" Lucas sighed, "Make it, take. Game to fifteen. That is my lucky number afterall."

Nathan got back into place and checked the ball. Lucas checked it back and this time, Nathan drove. He dribbled the ball and ran to the side. Lucas ran in front of him and Nathan took the jumper fade away. It swished in.

Lucas hung his head, "I'm rusty, aren't I?" Nathan laughed and nodded, "I told you, you're an old man." Lucas laughed, "Watch it, little brother. Remember the first time we played? I fell behind but still managed to win, Don't count me out yet."

Nathan laughed and they started playing. Nathan felt like he was at home. He enjoyed playing with his brother. He enjoyed playing in front of Haley. It made him feel loved, normal.

By the time the game was over, Lucas had won. Nathan walked over to his sweatshirt and picked it up, then he walked over to his wife, "Did you enjoy the game?" Haley stood up and they began walking to her car, "Yeah, of course." Nathan opened the door for Haley, "Are you excited about your birthday being only a week away?" Haley got in, "You remembered."

Nathan shut the door and headed over to the driver's side. Before he opened his door, he looked over at Lucas. Lucas gave him a nod and Nathan smiled, "Of course I did." He got in the car and drove off.


	6. The Night Before

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Life got in the way. I'll try and do better in the future. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six

Haley's POV

Haley picked up her phone and looked at the screen. There was one message from Nathan. She opened her phone and read the message, 'Hey, babe. I'm going to be home late tonight. There are a whole bunch of movies I pulled out for you and Peyton to watch. I asked her to go over and keep you company. I love you. I'm sorry it's going to take so long. But I'll miss you every second I'm gone. Have fun. And tell the baby I love him."

Haley sighed. This was the night they were supposed to spend alone time. They had it planned out for a month. There was no way he forgot about it. She was starting to hate the surprise he was going to give her. He said it would be tomorrow night. But he didn't say much else.

The doorbell went off and Haley looked over, "Come in!" She set her phone down angrily and rubbed her head. Peyton walked in, "Uh oh, I know that stance. Who are you mad at?" Haley sat down and rubbed her belly, "Nathan."

Peyton sat down beside her, "And can I ask why?"

"Tonight was supposed to be our night. It's the only other night I have off. I mean, I have tomorrow off too but we're going to Tric. Tonight, we were supposed to spend alone time. Just us."

"Hun, maybe he has a good reason."

Haley wiped her eyes. She wasn't meaning to but she was crying, "Or maybe he really s cheating. I mean, can someone really change?"

Peyton wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder, "Hales, I can tell you that he isn't cheating. He's just doing something that's taking up all of his time. I know you have trust issues when it comes to Nathan, but trust that he is doing this for you. Okay?"

Haley nodded and sighed, "Well, he said he left us some movies to watch. Go ahead and pick one out,"

Peyton stood up and walked to the TV. It gave Haley enough time to think. Did she trust Nathan? Did she _want_ to trust Nathan? She was barely nineteen and she was so in love with someone who, before her, had the worst track record when it came to girls. Has he really changed?

Peyton sat back down, "I decided to go sappy and chose _A Walk To Remember._ Is that alright?"

Haley sighed. Peyton knew that that movie was special to Haley and Nathan. It was the first real movie they ever saw together. They loved it, "Yeah. That's fine."

They watched the movie in silence. They really didn't have anything to say.

When the movie ended, the front door opened and a voice called out, "Haley James?" Haley shook her head and looked at Peyton. Even Peyton shook her head at his stupidity. Haley called out, "In the living room, Nathan!"

A few seconds later, Nathan appeared. He smiled at the girls, "How are you two tonight? Or should I say you three?" He walked up to Haley and knelt down. He reached for her belly and kissed it, "Hi, baby."  
Peyton stood up, "I should get going. It's pretty late. Lucas wants me to _spend the night_ with him. Have a nice night." She waved at Nathan and Haley and walked out the door.

Nathan helped Haley up, "Are you ready for bed?" Haley nodded, not wanting to start anything, "I already took a shower so I'm just going to go straight to bed tonight." Nathan nodded and helped her to the bedroom, "I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to shower."

Haley watched as he slipped off his shirt on his way to the bathroom. She got ready to sleep and climbed into bed. A few minutes afterwards, she felt Nathan climb in beside her. He slipped an arm under her shoulders and she instinctively curled up against him.

Nathan pressed his lips against her forehead, "I love you. Always and forever."

Haley fell asleep with that running through her head. _I love you. Always and forever._ The only question. Did he really?


	7. The Nerves

**I apologize for the delay. Life got in the way.**

 **(That rhymed)**

Chapter Seven

Nathan's POV

Nathan woke up early and got out of bed. He quickly wrote note to Haley saying that he was out at the river court and to not worry. That she would see him at Tric later that night. Then he stuck the note on the nightstand where he knew Haley would see it.

He looked down at her sleeping body. She looked beautiful to him. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you." After that, he got dressed and left the house. He jumped in his car and drove over to Lucas'. He knocked on the door and Lucas opened it, "Nate, it's seven in the morning. The thing isn't until nine in the evening. What are you doing here?"

Nate shook his head, "I'm nervous, man. We've been going at this for a good few days but what if I mess up? I want this to be perfect." Lucas shook his head and stepped aside, allowed Nathan to enter.

Nathan took a step in the room and sat on Lucas' desk chair. Lucas sat on his bed opposite of him, "Look, little brother, you'll be fine. But if it helps take your mind off things, we can go shoot hoops. Alright? We can practice the songs a couple hours before the actual performance. Everything is fine"

Nathan nodded, "Alright, let's shoot hoops." Lucas nodded and left his room to go to the bathroom. Nathan leaned back on his chair. He was nervous. He would be stepping out of his comfort zone to sing for Haley and he wasn't sure if he could actually do it.

After a few minutes, Lucas came back into his room and nodded at Nathan, "We're good to go. Come on." They both walked out and got into Nathan's car.

The ride there was silent. Neither one of them talked. Lucas wasn't saying it but Nathan knew he was nervous too. Nathan knew Lucas wanted it to be perfect for Haley. Haley was on of the common interests they had. She was the reason they were friends.

When they got to the court, Peyton was already there. She smiled at Nate and gave Lucas a kiss. Nathan smiled, "Did you text her, Luke?" Lucas nodded, "I did. She wanted to talk to you last night but she didn't want to talk in front of Haley. I'll take some practice shots while you two talk."

Lucas leaned down and gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and stepped onto the black top. Peyton took hold of Nathan's sleeve and pulled him to the picnic table, "Nathan, this is really nice what you're doing to Haley. She really deserves this from all the things she's been through." Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I know. That's why I want it to be perfect." Peyton smiled, "Sometimes, when I see all the things you do for Haley, I wonder if you and I would've worked if her put effort and love into it. Don't you?"

"Peyton, we were… fine. But he had too many flaws. We dated because people expected that of us. That's why it was so on and off. I'm sure if we waited till we _wanted_ to date, it might of worked, but we didn't. Even if we put effort and maybe even love into it, it wouldn't have worked. We work better as friends. We're closer this way. And, with Haley, I can admit that I've wronged you and ask for forgiveness. You're my friend. And I'm not sorry for that."

Peyton smiled softly at Nathan, "You've become so much smarter." Nathan scoffed, "I did marry Tutor Girl. It was bound to happen."

Lucas whistled at them, "First off, little brother, that's my girl. Stop hitting on her. Secondly, we came here to get your mind off of the birthday. So are we gonna play or not?"

Nathan stood up, "You're gonna wish you never said that." He took off his jacket and put it on the table. As he stepped onto the court, Lucas checked the ball to him, "What are you going to do, little brother? Beat me? This is my home court." Nathan checked it back, "Are you sure you're ready to start your day with a loss, old man."

Lucas held the ball in the Triple Threat stance. He smirked up at Nathan, "I can do this all day, little brother." Nathan smiled. He watched as Lucas faked a drive to the right. He knew his play. He was going to fake a drive to the left, fake a shoot, and drive right.

But apparently Lucas wanted to switch that up. After he faked left, he faked right and caught Nathan off guard. Lucas took a jump shot and Nathan jumped up to try and block.

The ball soared over his hand and, when Nathan turned to watch it, it sunk in the net. He turned around and stared at Lucas.

Lucas smirked, "Nothing but net, Nate. Nothing but net."

Nathan groaned.


	8. The Hurt

Chapter 8

Haley's POV

Haley slowly opened her eyes. She knew from the moment she was awake that Nathan was not in the bed. She knew from the moment her eyes fell on the note that he wasn't home. And she knew before she even read it that it was going to so basketball somewhere. Sure enough, it did.

Haley sighed. She stood up gently and grabbed her phone. She checked the time. At the moment it was 11:37. She sighed. Nathan knew better than to let her sleep after ten. She didn't know what time he left but she knew it was early from the way that his side of the bed felt.

It was freezing.

Haley opened her phone and quickly dialed Peyton's number. She answered on the third ring, "Hey, Hales. What's up?" Haley wasn't in the mood and she got straight to the point, "Where's my husband?" Peyton sounded confused, "At the river court with Lucas." Haley scoffed, "Don't lie to me, Peyton. I want to know where he is right now!"

"Haley, he is at the river court with Lucas. I'm watching them play right now."

"Prove it."

"Okay, just give me a second."

Haley listened as Peyton put her on speaker and started doing something with her phone. A few moments later, a text appeared on Haley's phone. Haley looked at the text and saw a picture of Nathan and Lucas play basketball. But Haley wasn't convinced, "That doesn't prove anything. That could have been taken any other day."

Haley waited for Peyton's reply but she was shocked when she heard Nathan's, "Except it wasn't and Peyton isn't lying. I'm here at the river court, babe. Just like I told you I would be at in the note I left you. Didn't you read it?"

"Yes, I read it. But you've been lying to me for the past week and I don't know how to feel about it. I didn't know if it was the truth or not. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Babe, you can trust me. I just haven't been able to tell you anything. It's a surprise."

"Yeah, like what? Let me guess, you got a stripper pregnant and now we have to help raise it."

Nathan's voice on the other end went silent. Haley knew that what she said was a little harsh but she was too angry to focus on the consequence. After a few seconds, Lucas' voice came over. But he sounded slightly angry, "Haley, what the hell was that? What did you say to him?"

Haley sighed, "Do you want the exact wording?"

"Yes!"

Haley flinched at the anger in his voice. Lucas so rarely raised his voice at Haley and she wasn't ready for it, "I said, 'let me guess, you got a stripper pregnant and now we have to help raise it."

Lucas' voice went silent for a few seconds but he came back, "That was too far." Haley's anger came out at that, "Well, what do you expect of me? I haven't seen my husband for more than thirty minutes a day because he's always gone! He keeps saying he has a surprise but at this point all I can think of is that he got another girl pregnant and you are helping him."

"He's doing something for your birthday! Do you really think that he would tell you that on your birthday?"

Haley fell silent. She knew he had something planned for her birthday but her fear of Nathan's past catching up to them overshadowed that. She couldn't help it. Lucas' voice sounded tired, "Look, Nathan's going to hang with me the rest of the day. He says happy birthday. He also says he loves you and he wants you to tell the baby he loves him too. We'll see you at Tric tonight, Hales. Happy birthday."

Before Haley could reply Lucas hung up. Haley stared down at her phone for a good few minutes. She sighed and set the phone on the nightstand and placed a hand over her belly.

"Daddy loves you."


End file.
